mis sentimiento
by setsuna-GW
Summary: Quiero decirte lo que siento cada vez que te veo con ella, se que no tengo motivos, por que se que  solo están por cuestiones de trabajo, sin embargo al saber que entre ustedes hubo algo que podría haber terminado con ... SOLO LEAN


Mis sentimientos

By Setsunagw

2X1X2

N/A: Este fic (que esta muy peque) va dedicado para ti Noriko Ukai que estas haciendo el fic de ¿Felizmente casados? respondiendo al desafió que publique en amor yaoi. Espero que te guste y si no pues gomen ne T.T

Nota: Los personajes de Gundam Wing no me pertenecen (por suerte para ellos).

21212121212121212121212121212121212

**Capitulo 1.1**

En una habitación a oscuras dos cuerpo yacen después de haberse dado sus respectivas muestras de amor. Sin embargo solo uno de ellos duerme mientras que el otro acaricia el hombro de su compañero.

-Quiero decirte lo que siento cada vez que te veo con ella, se que no tengo motivos, por que se que solo están por cuestiones de trabajo, sin embargo al saber que entre ustedes hubo algo que podría haber terminado con las esperanzas que tenia de estar juntos hace que el miedo me invada, se que la amaste y que yo solo fui tu consuelo cuando te abandono, aquel que te supo comprender ya que también tenia su propio dolor al no ser correspondido y al que después aceptaste, pero no puedo evitar sentir celos cuando los veo juntos. Cuando se envían esa miradas siento que mi sangre hierve y quisiera matarla solo por osarte mirar sin mi consentimiento, pero se que tu lo evitarías y no precisamente por defenderla si no por que no quieres que cometa una tontería de la cual me arrepentiría después. Te amo pero estos celos me carcomen, quisiera que ya no trabajas con ella, pero se que no te puedo pedir eso ya que seria ser muy envidioso de mi parte, además creo que todas estas palabras no te las podría pronunciar cuando estés despierto. Te amo… te amo más que a mi mismo, eres mi mundo, mi todo, tu me enseñaste como amar, no puedo decirte que fuiste la primera persona con la que llegue a sentir algo, pero si fuiste la primera que me apoyo en todo y que me conquisto poco a poco aunque tu no te diste cuenta, mis miradas ya no eran como antes cuando te observaba, mis palabras ya no salían como antes, todo de mi cambio para poder estar más tiempo contigo…-

El otro cuerpo se empieza a mover

-creo que será mejor que me calle ya he hablado demasiado, no quiero despertarte y privarte de los brazos de Morfeo, aunque pensándolo bien me empiezo poner otra vez celoso, que tontería-

El otro joven ha despertado y se acomoda en el pecho del otro

--se te hace una tontería?, pues a mi no, en verdad me importas mucho-- dice el recién despertado mientras empieza a acariciar el pecho de su compañero

- lo siento te desperté-

--no, no tiene importancia, me gusta estar contigo así--

-a mi también-

-- no sabia que te sintieras así --

El otro cuerpo da un pequeño salto al no haberse dado cuenta que mientras hablaba su acompañante había despertado

-Me escuchaste- Dice mientras que desvía su vista hacia la ventana que se encuentra a su izquierda – lo siento, yo no quería que te enteraras

-- no tendrías por que habérmelo ocultado --

-lo se pero no quería que te preocuparas-

-- aun así me lo hubieras dicho, sabes que ella no significa nada para mí, ella es como mi hermana --

-lo sé, pero aun no logro controlar mis sentimientos-

-- yo te ayudare --

-lo sé- dice mientras comienzan a besarse

-- que quieres qua haga, dímelo y lo haré-- dice mientras se sube en el torso de su amante dejando expuesta su desnudes y dejando caer su larga cabellera sobre su propio cuerpo y el de su koi -- sabes que estoy dispuesto a todo por ti-

--si me dices que renuncie lo haré, dime que deje todo por ti y ni siquiera lo pensare, si me pides que sea tuyo una noche yo lo seré eternamente --un destello violeta se deja ver en las pupilas del pelilargo -- e incluso si me dices que muera por ti no lo pensare dos veces y disparare a mi corazón para hacerte feliz-

-NO!,- dice su acompañante mientras trata de levantarse para abrazar al cuerpo que se encuentra sobre su torso a la vez que esconde su cabeza entre el cuello de de su koi –eso nunca te lo pediría, no lo menciones nunca, me oíste, NUNCA!, tu eres mi vida Duo, eres lo único que tengo-

--Has cambiado mucho, si me hubieran dicho que eras así de lindo me hubiera fijado en ti desde hace mucho tiempo -- Duo posa una de sus manos sobre la nuca de su acompañante mientras la otra va a dar a la espalda – Heero, nunca pensé que tu te fijarías en mi, siempre me pareció que eras una persona totalmente seria, muy noble, si, pero muy seria, con una personalidad atrayente pero que a la vez aleja a las personas que quieren acercarse, para mi solo eras el soldado perfecto, aquella persona a la que solo las misiones eran su prioridad, sabes que yo soy muy distraído, siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo de que tu me quieras—

-no te quiero, te amo-

--Bueno, me amas – menciona mientras una sonrisa surca su rostro- si me hubiera dado cuenta tu no hubieras sufrido tanto –

-aunque lo hubieras sabido tu estabas enamorado de ella- menciona Heero tratando de no hacer notar lo que le duele decir esas palabras

--a decir verdad, estaba confundido, sabia que la quería pero no sabia definir que clase de amor era, creo que ella se dio cuenta primero de que la quería como hermana y por eso me abandono, no niego que me dolió mucho que me dejara sin darme explicaciones, que se fuera dejándome plantado en el altar (N/A: a que no se imaginaban que así fue como lo abandonaron, Vestido y alborotado P)—

-Hilde si que la hizo en grande- Heero que hasta el momento había tenido su cara escondida entre el cuello de Duo se separa dejando ver al pelilargo una pequeña sonrisa

-- ni me lo recuerdes por suerte fue poco el dinero que gaste para la fiesta al ser pocos los invitados T.T—

Heero miraba esos ojos que lo hechizaban todos los días.

-pero gracias a eso estamos juntos-

-- si, nunca te pude agradecer que estuvieras conmigo en ese momento, aun no entiendo como es que aceptaste estar presente en la boda, debió de haber sido muy doloroso para ti—

- si pero, yo quería que fueras feliz, si creías que ella te daría esa felicidad yo no iba ser un obstáculo –

-- Órale, eso fue muy profundo aun para ti—

- no te burles –

Heero intento separar se de Duo pero solo logro que los dos cayeran a la cama con Duo sobre su cuerpo.

-- No me burlo pero es que a pesar que llevamos más de dos años juntos aun me faltan muchas cosas por descubrir de ti, tú me sigues sorprendiendo--

Duo besa a Heero lentamente mientras que este último gime quedito al sentir el miembro de su koi aplastando el suyo.

-Tú me sorprendes más, nunca imagine que tú me corresponderías y mucho menos que tú fueras el que se me declarara-

--Eso te pasa por andar siempre coqueteándome--

-¡Yo nunca hice eso!-

--¿seguro?--

-Bueno, solo unas cuantas veces-

--¿unas cuantas?—

-Basta Duo! O///O-

-- lo siento, me gusta hacerte sonrojar-

-es increíble que tres meses después de que Hilde te dejara tú y yo nos hicimos novios y a los cuatro meses nos casáramos-

-- Creo que siempre en el fondo supe que te amaba, solo me hacia falta un empujoncito como fue aquella vez que te vi reír con Reelena –

-Ahora tú te pones celoso-

-- En ese momento si, pero ahora se que yo soy todo para ti como tú lo eres para mi, te amo–

- Y yo a ti-

Duo vuelve a besar esos labios que le ofrecía Heero hasta que quedan completamente rojos, para después comenzar a recorrer con sus labios el cuello y bajar el pecho para torturan sus pezones, mientras que Heero se deja hacer a la vez que emite pequeños gemidos que empiezan a excitar al pelilargo

-Duo!, mmm –

El trenzado se detiene en el ombligo al cual muerde en repetidas ocasiones, mientras sus manos se entretienen recorriendo el cuerpo de su koi.

-Duo! Ahh-

--Heero--

Uno de los mechones de cabello de Duo cae sobre el abdomen de Heero haciéndole cosquillas cada vez que Duo se desliza sobre la piel de Heero

-Duo, Ahh… mmm-

Una de las manos de Heero baja hacia la cabeza de Duo para indicarle el camino hacia su hombría

Duo hace caso omiso y sube para poder darle otro beso apasionado y Heero posa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, de repente Duo toma por sorpresa el miembro de Heero quien se sobresalta por el acto, sin embargo el pelilargo se detiene y se separa por un instante para observar los ojos de Heero dilatados por la pasión que provocan sus cuerpos al rozarse.

--Heero, te amo, dime que quieres que haga y lo haré, si me pides iniciar una nueva guerra Shinigami regresara para llevarlos a todos al infierno si son tus deseos, dime¿Deseas que renuncie?--

-no, yo confió en ti, se que no harías nada que me haga daño, en este momento solo deseo una sola cosa- Heero toma el mechón de pelo que hasta el momento le hacia cosquillas y la pasa por detrás de la oreja del oji-violeta –Solo deseo que me tomes-

--de eso no te preocupes, que ya estaba dentro de mis planes – Duo comienza a masturbarlo mientras se ensaña con el cuello de su koi, dando pequeñas mordidas que demostraran durante los próximos días que ese dios griego que tiene enfrente solo le pertenece a él, se desplaza rápidamente por el torso de su koi repartiendo pequeños besos hasta que llega a la hombría de su amante para tomarlo rápidamente en sus labios y comenzar a enloquecer de pasión a Heero, este último vuelve a poner una de sus manos sobre a cabeza de Duo para indicarle el ritmo a seguir mientras que la otra mano intenta acallar sus propios gemidos sin lograrlo.

-Duo, de… deten…detente- Heero no quiere acabar solo y retira la cabeza de Duo de su palpitante hombría

--Que sucede?—

Heero le indica a Duo que desea un beso y Duo rápidamente le otorga dicho regalo a su Koi, sin embargo este último se mueve rápidamente dejando a Duo debajo de su cuerpo.

--Pensé que querías que te tomara no al revés—

-Si, solo que deseo mejor esta posición-

Heero comienza a hacer el mismo recorrido que Duo, los labios, el cuello, el pecho, pero cuando esta cerca de la hombría de Duo se detiene haciendo que este último lance un pequeño gruñido de inconformidad, Heero se sube sobre el torso de Duo y toma los labios de este último a la vez que toma una de las manos de su koi para acercarlo a sus propios labios, Por un instante Heero se separa y empieza a lamer los dedos de esa exquisita mano que le ha dado tanto placer mientras que Duo mira el proceso anterior con fascinación y lanzando suspiros al sentir como Heero chupa sus dedos. Una vez bien embetunados Heero lleva los dedos de Duo a su propia entrada, Duo entendiendo el mensaje empieza a prepararlo mientras Heero suspira al sentir los dedos en su interior, una vez bien preparado Heero obliga d su Koi a que retire los dedos y el mismo agarra la hombría de Duo y se empieza a empalar lentamente, espera unos instantes para después empezar a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el miembro de Duo salga lentamente y después introducirlo de golpe haciendo que los dos ahogaran un gemido.

-Ah. Heero-

-Duo, mmm-

Heero esta dispuesto a repetir la acción cuando de repente el ruido de un celular suena los distrae

-ups, lo siento Heero, es el mío-

Como iba a pasar desapercibir el tono que tenía el trenzado si era el de un gato maullando.

-No contestes-

-pero Heero y si es una llamada importante?-

Duo agarra el celular que se encontraba debajo de la almohada en la cual estaba recargado

Heero solo hace un sonido de fastidio y una sonrisa maligna cruza por su rostro que no pasa desapercibido por Duo que contesta el celular-

//hola Duo, espero no molestarte pero necesito que te presentes mañana a firmar unos papeles

//es muy urgente Hilde

Heero se vuelve a poner celoso y decide empezar su venganza contra el trenzado por interrumpir su sesión de sexo

// si, lo siento es que no había pensado en unos detalles del encargo

// no hay proble… ah… ma

// te encuentras bien Duo

// he… ah, si

Duo ve al culpable a los ojos y Heero nuevamente vuelve a empalarse haciendo que lance un gemido que es escuchado por Hilde

//Duo, que te sucede

// na….

Duo intenta evitar lanzar los gemidos con su mano

//nada… Hilde

//En serio

Sin embargo Duo no el único que siente placer y Heero lanza un gemido

// si Hilde

//Duo que pasa que no me quieres decir?

//nada, mañana, mmm, mañana estaré ahí

//si , es en el mismo lugar de siempre te espero a las cuatro

//aja

Heero ya se había aburrido del luego y decide terminarlo

-Duo… mmm, ponme atención, yo no me puedo satisfacer solo

--O.O-

En otro lado Hilde casi se cae de la silla en donde estaba sentada al escuchar el comentario anterior

//Duo, dime que lo que acabo de escuchar no es lo que estoy pensando que es

// mmm, de que hablas hilde ahh

//Duo Maxwell por favor dime que no interrumpí en un momento inapropiado, por favor T.T

Heero que había escuchado respondio

-inapropiado es poco querida, si no te importa quiero terminar de hacerlo con mi koibito-

//Duo Maxwell!!!!!!!!! Por que no me avisaste antes, eres un… pero mañana me las pagas

// yo no Ahhh

//…

Heero mejor agarro el celular y lo aventó en un rincón

-podemos seguir-

-- Heero como pudiste? T.T-

-o vamos no me digas que no te gusto-

Antes de que Duo responda Heero se posesiono de los labios del pelilargo y comenzó los movimientos más rápido y más profundo mientras su koi se encargaba de masturbarlo al mismo ritmo que sus envestidas. Unos minutos después los dos llegan al clímax deseado, Heero se mueve y deja que el miembro flácido de Duo salga de su interior y empieza a limpiar el semen que quedo entre sus cuerpos para después acostarse y abrazar a su Koi

--Heero te amo—

Menciona Duo medio adormilado

-y yo a ti-

Así como empezamos esta historia así termina, en una habitación a oscuras dos cuerpo yacen después de haberse dado sus respectivas muestras de amor. Sin embargo solo uno de ellos duerme mientras que el otro acaricia el hombro de su compañero. Sien embargo ahora el corazón de Heero ya se desahogo y logro disminuir esos celos que lo lastimaban.


End file.
